A promise made, but a promise kept?
by fanficpoptart
Summary: post war. Avatar won, Zuko is Fire Lord, Azula is in the dungeon and Katara's father has gone crazy with power. When a friend helping another friend out turns to the most dangerous mission Zuko has ever faced, will the two see that their is something more? ZUTARA SMUTT/LEMONS GALORE.


a/n: hello fellow zutarians! This is my first Avatar fanfic so if I get a few things wrong please don't be too harsh in the comments. I would like to apologize in advanced for spelling names, places, or just regular words wrong.

Alright, down to the nitty gritty; the setting is basically at the end of the last battle, only I've taken a different approach to it. Im going to apologize for any wrong info, its been a long time since I watched the cartoon. If I get something terribly wrong, please let me know. I'm not one for dark, scary, or angsty fics, so I keep mine light as possible; but I will warn you now, I rate all of my stories for the LEMONS and FLUFF and SMUTT. If you are offended by said topics, please leave the story.

The war has ended. The avatar and his friends had won. But Aang had made a promise to do a favor certain fire bender once Ozai and Azula surrendered.

"As the Avatar, master of all four elements and the creation of peace between all who can bend them, I demand you step down from your position as Fire Lord and appoint the rightful heir to the throne." Fire Lord Ozai rose to his feet and looked Aang dead in the eye, his gaze cold and un-forgiving. But under all of his hatred and war induced lust, Aang saw a a very tired, defeated man, and knew he was going to co-operate without a fight.

"All he ever wanted was your approval," Aang glared and spoke violently, "He devoted his life towards finding me and restoring his honor just so he would seem worthy in your eyes again. He should feel disgraced for you to be called his father, you mark him in the most shameful and disgusting way, yet he still shows you respect and treats you like a god. You aren't half the man he has become. And you didn't even get to see him grow up to become it."

Ozai said nothing. He just stared into the Avatar's eyes for a few more moments, then was directed to his first born son, only a few yards away. Ozai still said nothing as he came face to face with his only son, forced to look him in the eye, to stare at his marred complexion, to feel the hatred rolling off his body in waves of heat and steam. He remained in eye contact as his pale, shaky hands reached for the crown that was atop of his head, gently pulled the metal from his hair, and placed it atop Zuko's head,

"The position had always belonged to you. Be good..." His father whispered into his ear.

There were gasps and shouts throughout the little crowd of people who had gathered and just witnessed their fire lord stepping down and giving the leading position to a boy who was banished for many years.

"Father no!" Azula screeched as her father backed away from the new fire lord to bow out of respect. "I challenge my brother of blood to a duel to the death in exchange for the position!"

"Azula, enough! You will bow to the new fire lord." Iroh scolded his brat of a niece.

"No. I refuse to be apart of a fire nation where he is ruling!" She was screaming for all of the mob to hear, "He will run this great nation to the ruins!"

"If that is how you feel, you may leave." Fire Lord Zuko whispered. His sister stared at him with blank shock.

"What did you say to me?" She hissed and glared at her older brother.

"If that is what you think will happen to our nation, you are wrong, but feel free to leave" Zuko was enjoying this moment and smirking at his irate sister.

"I refuse to be lectured by you dear brother," Azula fired a bolt of lightning towards his chest, but it was deflected. Zuko turned to see that a member of the royal guard had protected him during her tantrum.

"An attack against the fire lord is an act of war against the nation." the guard stated coldly. "You are herby exiled from fire nation land and sea, you have an hour to leave the premises." Azula looked to her father for some kind of refusal, but nothing came. instead, he just stared into space as Zuko gave his first order as active fire lord,

"She does not have to leave, but maybe the next forty years in the dungeon will teach her a lesson. Escort her down there please." The guards looked at him shocked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Fire Lord Zuko, the guards aren't use to be treated so politely." His uncle commented as they watched her being dragged inside the castle. "It only shows your people that you plan to be a different ruler than the ones before you." Zuko planned on being the best Fire Lord his people had ever seen. And he was going to do just that by working hand in hand with the avatar to regain balance between the four elements.

*6 months later*

Fire Lord Zuko had finished rebuilding his great empire with hopes that the fire nations people would regain their peaceful and graceful reputations rather than the harsh stereotypes they have adapted to throughout the war.

He had received an invitation from Hakoda, who was just crowned commander and chief of the Northern water tribe, to come up and visit them for a few days, for their king had a proposition that he would hope bond the fire nation and the water tribe together in a form of peaceful unity. Zuko gratefully accepted this invitation and was already one day away from docking into their harbor.

"What do you think he means by 'peaceful unity'?" His uncle asked while sipping tea.

"Whatever it means, it means that they are willing to cooperate and unify the two elements into peace, it means we're helping Aang with his job." That was the least Zuko could do for a 13 year old boy that has already done so much for him.

The next day comes and Zuko wakes to find that his ship is already docked into his harbor spot and their is a guide on board waiting for him to be ready to go. The guide explains how their commander and chief is thrilled to have such an honored guest in their presence, and how he invited Zuko to an intimate breakfast where they can discuss their unity plans.

They finally reached a palace fit for royalty and heavily guarded inside and out. Zuko entered with ease and was suddenly alone, in a castle made of ice.

Not wanting to be rude and wondering about the house, he just walked in far enough to peer down a few hallways in search of servants. He peered down one hallway and saw a brunette figure walking down the hall. Zuko decided to get her attention.

"Excuse me, could you please direct me to the commander and chief of..." Zuko's jaw hit the floor as the brunette turned around and he recognized her in a instant.

Katara...

Katara...

Katara...

Katara...

She has not changed much, with her slim figure and same hair style, but something about her seemed different. She seemed as if she was perturbed by something,

"Well, if it isn't fire lord Zuko," She pushed herself into a sweeping bow.

"Please don't do that." He asks, mortified. "I get enough of that at home; and please, call me Zuko." He whispers as she gets back up and stares at him.

"Come on, fathers expecting you." She whispered as she turned and he followed. Katara led Zuko down the hallway and through wide double doors, to await an intimate table with sweet rolls, rice cakes, and a colorful assortment of sushi with arrays of different sauces and jams. It looked appetizing none the less, but seeing the way Katara was acting around him instantly put him in a sense of danger. From what he had experienced with Katara beforehand, when she acted like this, nothing good was going to come of it.

"Please join me, father will be here soon and they're are some things to...discuss." She seethed. Man, she was pissed as a butterfly newt.

"Ummm...Katara, is their a reason for you being so upset?" Zuko quietly asked while sitting down on one of the cushions.

"You'll see."

The next few minutes were completely agonizing to him. He didn't know what was going on with her, and that only made him more anxious. They sat in silence, quietly chewing and sipping tea when the commander and chief of the Northern water tribe strolled in with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Welcome Fire Lord Zuko, please sit while our servants replenish the food and tea. I have a peace making proposition for you and your nation, a sort of bonding by unity between the fire benders and water benders alike." He smiled a greasy, evil smile and glanced towards his only daughter.

Finally things were falling into place in Zuko's eyes. Katara's father had gone mad with power, and now he was testing his waters. This was not going to fly with Zuko, and what he was asking was preposterous. "I am offering my first born daughter as a bride to you to for our...mutual arrangement..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Zuko boomed. Now he knew why Katara was pissed. "If Katara is not ok with this than I refuse to agree. Their must be another way." Zuko's hands were on fire.

"I don't understand what the problem is, she's pure..." Her father began to state, but both teenagers covered their ears and pretended not to listen. This statement made them both blush furiously.

"This is enough talking, the fire nation does not accept your offer. I will not take a gift of flesh that does not come willingly." Not forgetting his manners, he swept down to a bow, "Thank you for having me, but now I need to get back to the land I love." He took one last glance at the girl he had come to have known, "Katara, it was nice to have seen you once again, and I hope we meet again soon." And with that, Zuko left the ice castle and any chance of bonding the two elements together.

*Later that day*

Zuko sat in his office on his boat, waiting to feel the propellers jerk and twist them out of the harbor. _What was taking them so long_, he wondered.

Just then, he heard footsteps in the halls outside his office door and voices, but he didn't order any supplies to be boarded. Why did it seem like something was boarding his ship without his permission? He just walked outside to see a water tribe man carrying a bag towards his room.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He glared at the intruder.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko, but the princess asked for a few things to take with her during her visit to the fire nation." The man innocently held the bag somewhat in front of him to hide.

Zuko stood there shocked. Her father forced her on his boat to go and be with him.

_That sick bastard. _

He grabbed the bag and headed towards his room. As he crossed the threshold, he was met with Katara's back to him, looking out the window.

"Katara. I told you, you don't have to go with me if you did not want to." Zuko spoke softly with the hurt and anger in his voice.

"Well, thats the thing Zuko... I want to c-come wwith you..." She sniffled as if she was crying.

_That SICK bastard. _

"No Katara. I will have my men take you and your things back on your land. You don't have to worry about leaving."

With this statement, Katara burst into full fledged tears. She turned and ran into Zuko's arms sobbing. "No, please Zuko! I need to leave! My father does not know I came, but I need to get out of here. Please take me with you!" She begged and cried into his chest.

There were many things that Zuko was. A leader, a war general, and most importantly royalty, but he was also still a teenage guy, and crying teenage girls were not a thing he has ever learned to handle before. _Well, this is going to be a long journey home._ He thought to himself as he gently cradled her head in his arms.

a/n: sorry! I left off in a cliff hanging spot! And also sorry katara's dad turned ass hole ish. I just needed a way to get her on the boat. We wont be seeing his any time soon though! Hope you liked it, leave dem reviews and comments :)

~Laura 3


End file.
